villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baby Bowser
|crimes = Kidnapping Attempted murder Theft Abuse |type of villain = Tyrannical Kid}} Baby Bowser is an antagonist in the Mario videogame series and made his first appearance in the 1995 game Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island for the SNES. He is a version of Bowser in his youth and is not to be confused with Bowser Jr., who in turn is Bowser's only child. Characteristics All of Bowser's defining characteristics were already present in his baby form, albeit in a much less threatening way. At this young age, Baby Bowser was more of a bratty and spoiled child than an actual villain and the main motivations behind his actions are either self-preservation or just a general attempt to cause mischief. History ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' Kamek's actions in this game were driven by a prediction of Baby Bowser's future, where he saw that Mario and Luigi will defeat him in many of his future endeavours (which became true on countless occasions). Baby Bowser makes his first physical appearance as the final boss of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Appearing at the end of his castle as Kamek demands Yoshi to hand Baby Mario to him, Baby Bowser complains at the current noise, crushes and throws Kamek aside, and demands to ride the "gween donkey." His first battle has him use a ground-pound to make shockwaves, and he can jump on Yoshi's back if Baby Mario is thrown off. After the tiny tyrant is beaten, Kamek uses his magic to make him grow to a gigantic size. The second phase begins in what remains of his room. The now massive tyke sends down debris to destroy part of the floor, breathes fireballs, and stomps his way to Yoshi. If Baby Bowser gets too close to Yoshi, he destroys the ground, sealing Yoshi's face. The player must get the large eggs the Baron Von Zepplin's carry to throw at Baby Bowser. After this in done enough times, he returns to his normal size and is defeated. Scooping up the young ruler, Kamek swears revenge on Yoshi, as Yoshi gets to the stork to deliver Baby Mario to him. ''Yoshi's Story'' In this game, Baby Bowser swipes the Super Happy Tree to rob the land of joy and turns the island into a pop-up book. At the end of their journey, they find Baby Bowser in his castle, challenging the Yoshi's to a duel. In the battle, Yoshi must shoot Bob-ombs at Baby Bowser as he rides him. In the second part of the battle, Baby Bowser attacks by shooting fireballs, throwing bombs, and making shock-waves. After several more hits, the young tyrant surrenders, weeping as he's carried back by his Toadies and saying that the fruit didn't taste good regardless. ''Yoshi's Island DS'' In Yoshi's Island DS, Baby Bowser is relaxing in his fortress when his adult version warps in, wanting to steal the star children to control the universe. Stolen by the future version of Kamek, Baby Bowser gets kicked out for insulting his older self. In the fall, he vows vengeance and shouts that both versions are the same, to no avail. Noticing Baby Mario, he tells him he saw his brother in Bowser's Castle. After this, he teams up with Yoshi for the world to "kick some major enemy butt, of course!" With Baby Bowser, Yoshi trades his ability to swallow his foes for having Baby Bowser being able to spit fire, defeating his foes and melting ice. He leaves when Big Guy the Stilted is defeated, and tries to hitchhike on Future Kamek's broom, only to fall from a weak grip. Later, he rejoins Yoshi's party with Baby Bowser later rejoins Yoshi's group with Baby Wario, but betrays the group when they get to Bowser's Castle, thinking they want his treasure. After a small fight, a defeated Baby Bowser is carried back by Kamek. After Bowser is defeated, Baby Bowser falls on a large collection of money, fighting over it with Wario. ''Yoshi's New Island'' Baby Bowser returns in this game after not being seen for 7 years, wanting to turn Egg Island into a resort. At the end of the game, a similar scene of him awakening from slumber and fighting Yoshi begins, with him turning giant after. After he is beaten, his future self reappears, making Yoshi defeat him. ''Yoshi's Woolly World'' In this game, Baby Bowser wants to have enough yarn to make himself a castle. In this battle, Yoshi must attack Baby Bowser by throwing a yarn ball at him and then ground-pounding him. After the first phase, Kamek makes him a giant using the Wonder Wool. In this phase, Yoshi must unravel giant yarn balls to get smaller yarn balls to throw at eight weak-points, shown as magenta Wonder Wools on Baby Bowser's body. After this, Baby Bowser is taken back by Kamek to the moon, before Kamek is scared by Poochy, causing him to drop the tyke. ''Yoshi's Crafted World'' Baby Bowser and Kamek are once more the main antagonists in Yoshi's Crafted World. In this game, he steals the Sundream Stone with Kamek, wanting to find the five Dream Gems from it. However, Baby Bowser joins Kamek in the quest, dismantling the train in the first level and making the bosses. He is also the final boss of the game, with his phases being inside a large robot and then growing to a large size once more. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Baby Bowser currently makes his only appearance in the Mario & Luigi series in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. First appearing to trying to snatch Baby Peach, only to be defeated by the Baby Brothers. However, Shroobs attack Peach's Castle immediately after this, causing them to flee on Baby Bowser's Koopa Cruiser. There, he gets a message from Princess Shroob, who destroys the Koopa Cruise, the young tyrant flying into his fortress. Tracking down both versions to the Vim Factory, he steals two Cobalt Star Shards, one being originally from his castle. Later, he flies to Yoshi's Island with Kamek, where he chokes on Yoshi Cookies. After heading to the other side of the peak of the mountain he is on, the Baby Brothers devour the Yoshi Cookies, much to Baby Bowser's fury. Running off, he later devours the Cobalt Star Shards as revenge, before all parties being ironically eaten by Yoob. Inside the beast, Baby Bowser is put inside a Yoob Egg. After the brothers defeat Sunnycide, Baby Bowser is freed with the other Yoshis. Back on the island, he lies about the scenario, saying that he was the one who saved them. Accepting this, the Yoshi's give him all their cookies. As the Mario Bros. and Toadbert inform them about the truth, Baby Bowser gets sick, upchucking the Cobalt Star Shards. On Thwomp Island, he meets his future self once more, teaming up after a small argument. After being defeated by the Mario Bros, they are thrown upwards by a Thwomp Elevator, Baby Bowser landing on the Shroob Mothership. He then returns after Princess Shroob is defeated, and although he is warned, he puts together the Cobalt Star Shards, freeing Elder Princess Shroob, who turns him into a Shroob Mushroom. After defeating the alien monarch, Baby Bowser is freed, and he goes back to his own time. Other Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. In ''Super Smash Bros. Melee, Baby Bowser appears as a Trophy. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Baby Bowser appears as a legendary neutral-type primary spirit. His spirit battle is a Stamina battle against a tiny Bowser on the Omega form of the Find Mii stage covered in a lava floor. Once defeated, a giant Bowser appears with super armor. Powers and Abilities Most of Bowser's defining abilities (namely the strength and fire-breath) are already apparent in Baby Bowser although in a much less developed way. However, with the help of his primary Magikoopa, Kamek, he is able to greatly enhance both his size and abilities. Of all the baby versions of the Mario series characters, he seems to be the most developed and is more of a small child than an actual baby. He was also already commanding a large number of minions, despite his young age. Gallery Images Baby Bowser YI.png|Baby Bowser's Artwork from Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island BabyBowserYoshi'sIsle.png BigBabyBowser.png|Big Baby Bowser BabyBowserYoshiStory.png BabyBowserML.png BabyBowserEvilMilk.png Kamek-baby-bowser.png|Baby Bowser with Kamek in Yoshi's Crafted World. BabyBowserMelee.png|Baby Bowser's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Kamek and Baby Bowser Artwork - Yoshi's New Island.png Yoshis_Story_Baby_Bowser.png BabyBowserYSArtwork.png Baby_Bowser_on_Yoshi_YIDS_artwork.jpg BabyBowser_-_YWW.png FinalBattleSMW2.png BabyBowserEggIsland.png Videos Final boss- Super Mario world 2 Yoshi's Island Yoshi's Story - Final Boss and Ending Trivia *Along with Baby Wario, he is the only baby from Yoshi's Island DS absent from Mario Super Sluggers. *Baby Bowser is the only boss to be fought at one point without being enhanced by Kamek, the other being Prince Froggy. *His official artwork in Yoshi's Island DS has him on the back of a Yellow Yoshi, which is impossible, as where the Yellow Yoshi's are only found in forts, Baby Bowser is never found in there. *Baby Bowser is the only baby who isn't voiced by his voice actor for his adult counterpart. *The fight with Baby Bowser in Yoshi's Island after he transformed was known for frightening a lot of young children given the boss fight's surprisingly serious and suspenseful tone, final bosses in Yoshi games have notably lightened up to prevent this from happening again. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Archenemy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Vengeful Category:Humanoid Category:Giant Category:Wrathful Category:On & Off Category:Dragons Category:Mischievous Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Hybrids Category:Opportunists